


Laughter

by Mrs_Agget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: Day 3 of Writober 2019.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Finally caught up. Hope you enjoy today's entry.
> 
> JKR owns Harry Potter. I own my imagination.

Writober 3 - Laughter

Draco never laughed. Not in public anyway. He had an image to uphold. He was the former Slytherin ice prince and ice princes never laughed. 

Until he and Harry had their first date.

They were at Harry's flat, eating dinner that Harry expertly cooked for them. The wine was excellent, as was the food and the conversation. Draco was more relaxed than he had been for a long time.

Harry was telling a story about his old neighbor, Mrs. Figg, and her ever present bag of canned cat food, when Draco burst out laughing. 

Harry stopped talking and stared at Draco. Merlin, he was ethereal when he laughed. The rich timbre of his voice filled the room and Harry could do nothing but stare.

After a moment Draco stopped laughing and stared at Harry like he had grown another head.

"What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded.

Harry said nothing. He just leaned over, took Draco's face in his hands, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Penny


End file.
